


A Feysand Wedding

by literarynonsensefics



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AHH, F/M, Oaths & Vows, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, i wrote a wedding, im not even a fan of weddings in books and i wrote a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: Feyre and Rhys get married, and Feyre has some interesting vows.





	A Feysand Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by @starfall-velaris on tumblr. You can find me there @literarynonsense!

“Rhysand is the most handsome High Lord.”  Violet eyes flicked to hers. **  
**

_You’re not…_

_No mind reading until after vows.  You promised._

_Feyre-_

_Shh!_

“Rhysand is the most delightful High Lord.  Rhysand is the most cunning High Lord.”  In the front row, maybe twenty feet away from them, Mor hid her laugh behind a hand.  Cassian, sitting with Mor on one side and Nesta on the other, was grinning like an idiot.  Feyre almost broke.  Almost.  

But she was going to make it through her vows, dammit.  Even if it killed her.  “Rhysand is the best lover a female could ask for.”  Azriel cracked a smile. 

Feyre looked down at the rumpled piece of paper she’d been carrying around with her for an hour, and then at the audience.  Her audience.  Tossing the paper the vows were written on over her shoulder was unceremonious, but Feyre didn’t care.  

“Rhys taught me to read with sentences like that, written over and over and over again.  At the time, I wanted to kill him.”  Soft laughter, mostly from Cassian, who was doing a really bad job of hiding his delight.  “But eventually I did learn, thanks to him.  And it changed my life.  There was this world, I always knew existed, but could never be apart of.  And Rhys didn’t just give it to me, no.  That is  _not_  his style.”  More laughter.  “He yanked it out of the sky and offered it to me.  Offered it on a silver platter.  There was no way he could have known how much that meant to me, to be able to read and write and have access to an entire language I’d been denied, but he did.  And I love him for it.”  Rhys was blushing.  Holy gods, he was blushing.

“Rhys is kind and selfless and honorable.  He has never stopped fighting for the people he loves, and he never will.”  She turned to him, tears threatening to leave her eyes red and cheeks wet.  Rhys’ own glistened, like he was just as close.  He reached out to take her hands, and squeezed.  “And it means the world to me to know I am one of those people.  Rhys, I vow to love you for the rest of this life, and I vow to love you in every life after that.  I vow to love you as eternally as the night.  As bright as the stars.  And I will do so with every fiber of my being.  Until the world has turned to the next, and all there is is infinite midnight.  I love you.”

Rhysand didn’t wait to be pronounced to kiss her, and Feyre didn’t wait to be kissed.

 _I love you too,_ his mind whispered.  Feyre grinned amidst thundering applause.  

_Don’t worry.  I know._


End file.
